littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
LittleLulu Picture Entertainment
LittleLulu Picture Entertainment is an American film and television studio, owned by LittleLulu. Its production studios are at Los Angeles, California. Distribution and other corporate offices are in New York City. LittleLulu Picture is a member of the Motion Picture Association of America and is one of LittleLulu's studios.It encompasses LittleLulu's motion picture, television production and distribution units. There are some successful franchises such as Inspector Gospel, KOF Fiction movies series. LittleLulu also division of its owned five subsidiaries: Scream Bloody Murder Productions, Walt Disney's LittleLulu Castle Studio, Shooting Stars Filmworks, Milky Way Group and LittleLulu's WWE Live. Here's the list of LittleLulu Picture Entertainment's original works and its subsidiaries LittleLulu Picture Entertainment See also: List of LittleLulu Picture Entertainment original works Scream Bloody Murder Productions Scream Bloody Murder Productions is a film production and a subsidiary of LittleLulu Picture Entertainment, founded in 2001. It's was best known for the original low-budget horror/thriller films and tv shows, such as DragoZombie, Don't Answer The Stranger, Bad Habits, Psycho-Skid-Row, Thrill of Compulsion and Juraasik Jangal: Mare Reks (a bollywood horror film). In August 2014, it was revealed that Canadian-American teen scream queen Agrafena Emshwiller (my fanon actor) promoted as a part of the crew at age of 15 and become an icon of the Scream Bloody Murder Productions. See also: List of Scream Bloody Murder Productions original works Walt Disney's LittleLulu Castle Studio Walt Disney's LittleLulu Castle Studio is a film production and a subsidiary of LittleLulu Picture Entertainment, founded in 2001. It's was best known for the original animation and live action films related to Walt Disney. The animation films such are Tales from Estonrina, The Princess and the Pea, Where the Sea is Calling and remake of all classical Disney animations. The live-action films such are Inspector Gospel, KOF Fiction, Final Fantasy fan-movies, etc.. See also: List of Walt Disney's LittleLulu Castle Studio original works Shooting Stars Filmworks Shooting Stars Filmworks is a film production and a subsidiary of LittleLulu Picture Entertainment, founded in 2001. It's was best known for the direct-to-video animation/life action films and/or made-to-television films that release of a film to the public immediately on home video formats or aired on television movies channels rather than a theatrical release. The films such are G-Zone: NEW GOSPEL UPRISING, Chronicle of the Neo Polaris, A Very LittleLulu Merry Christmas and Sceptrum Aureum: Final Fantasy. See also: List of Shooting Stars Filmworks original works Milky Way Group Milky Way Group is a film production and a subsidiary of LittleLulu Picture Entertainment, founded in 2001. It's was best known for the original animation and live-action short films such as Only Tomorrow, LittleLulu's Short Love Stories series, Don't Follow, Have a Holly Jolly Christmas and History of Inventions. See also: List of Milky Way Group original works LittleLulu's WWE Live LittleLulu's WWE Live is a professional wrestling event produced by WWE and a subsidiary of LittleLulu Picture Entertainment, founded in 2012. It took place on September 9, 2012 and aired exclusively on the WWE Network. Category:LittleLulu Studio Category:LittleLulu Picture Entertainment